


Performance Improvement

by Anonymous



Series: Melanie's Improvement Plan [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Aggressor Getting Off On Victim's Past Trauma, Boss/Employee Relationship, Childhood Trauma, Do Not Archive, F/M, Forced Sub Space, Forced To Sleep Beside Rapist After Rape, Forced to Relive Past Trauma, Forcing Victim's Head Into Toilet During Noncon, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Improper Use of Catholic Rituals, Mind Control Via Orgasm Control, Minor Surgery, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partial Mind Control, Psychological Trauma, Rapist performs oral sex on victim, Religion Kink, Submission to rape as part of duty/job, Watersports, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Elias visits Melanie at her home to discuss her new performance improvement plan. When she tries yet again to murder him, Elias decides it's time for drastic measures to help Melanie meet workplace expectations.





	Performance Improvement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anysin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/gifts).



> Shout out to my amazing alpha and beta readers for seriously helping me out: El, Esther, and Brigh. Thank you all!!! Any leftover errors are my own sleep-deprived fault. :)

Elias gave Melanie more than 24 hours to stew after sending her home early that Friday. It was early Saturday evening when he finally arrived at her residence with his leather briefcase in tow, his jacket hooked over the back of one shoulder. The muggy June air was just cooling as he knocked on Melanie’s front door.

“What do you want?” Melanie stood with her arms crossed sullenly in the doorway to her little apartment.

“I came to check on you.” He raised his briefcase. “And given your rather violent internet search history over the past day, I thought a performance improvement plan would be in order.”

“You couldn’t tell me this on Monday?” Melanie asked.

“It shouldn’t take too long,” Elias assured her. “However, it’s definitely in your best interest that we handle this tonight, rather than at the Institute on Monday.”

Melanie had clearly already been crying, and Elias almost felt sorry for her as she let him inside her home. Almost.

She locked the door behind him and sat down in a huff on her sofa. Her apartment was on the sparse side, and although it seemed clean, it was cluttered from the work week. Her shoes were in a messy pile near the shoe rack by the door. Elias could see a stack of dishes in the sink and some empty containers on the counter. Her purse had been tossed into the chair, so Elias sat next to Melanie on the sofa. She pulled her feet into her space and glared at him. He refused to acknowledge her bad attitude, and instead he calmly pulled out the paperwork.

“This states that you’re being put on a performance improvement plan,” Elias began. “You agree to additional training and supervision—”

Melanie grabbed the paper and pen from his hand and angrily signed her name without even reading the documents. This would be easier than expected.

“As part of your performance plan, we will meet weekly for additional training,” he went on. “I was thinking Saturday night would be best—”

“You can’t make me work on Saturdays!” Melanie cried, indignant. “I do have a life, you know!”

“—although I can be flexible, depending on your schedule,” Elias went on without pausing for her outburst. “I proposed Saturdays because that gives you a bit of time to recover from the work week but also a bit of time to… process your training before you have to report for work again. I thought you might like to experience a training session before making your decision?”

Melanie fell silent, sensing another outburst might not bode well for her. Elias opened his briefcase.

“I would prefer not to have to use these, but I won’t hesitate to if you attempt to kill me again,” he said.

“What are they?” Melanie asked, curious despite herself. She _was_ an acolyte of the Beholding, willingly or not.

"The result of a joint research project with another organization." Elias showed her the contents of his briefcase: an oversized fitness watch, a syringe, an electrical probe, and what looked like a silver grain of rice in a small plastic bag. “This system will allow someone—me, in this instance—to trigger pain or pleasure in the wearer’s genitals. To put it simply, doing anything you know will please me will result in a pleasurable sensation, while doing anything that you know will displease me will result in a painful electrical shock, of course.”

“Of course,” Melanie said sarcastically. “So what kind of training do I have to do to avoid that?”

“Why don’t you put on some clean clothes and wash your face, and then we can discuss it,” Elias suggested.

Melanie trudged off and did as he’d asked. However, she didn’t go into her own room. Instead, she went into the guest room—the one her former co-worker Andy had once occupied—and slammed the door before rummaging through the clothes she kept in storage. Elias watched her change in his mind’s eye, admiring her naked body but grimacing when she fetched a knife from the bottom of her chest of drawers. When Melanie emerged from Andy’s old room a moment later, she was wearing her high school uniform. Her adult curves made the top of the blouse impossible to button and pulled the skirt to the middle of her waist, barely covering her bottom, which was now clothed in plain white panties. She was very clearly not wearing a bra, and her nipples were dark and hard through the shirt’s thin white fabric. She’d even put her hair in pigtails to match the outfit. The knife was impossible to see with the eye, but Elias knew she’d tucked it into the waistband of the skirt.

“Instead of additional weekend training, couldn’t we spend our time more productively?” Melanie asked, straddling Elias. “I can think of a dozen things more educational than whatever you have in mind.”

“Considering you have no idea what my training consists of, whereas I do, I highly doubt that,” Elias said.

Melanie pouted, and Elias was tempted to touch her pink lips. _In time,_ he reminded himself.

“I think you’ve done some very sinful things,” Melanie persisted. “I think you ought to do penance for them.”

Elias laughed. “And you’ll be the one punishing me? Most amusing, Melanie, but that’s certainly not why I’m here.”

“Fine, you can spank me, then,” Melanie said. “If you’re as all-knowing as you claim to be, then you know full well I’ve imagined you doing so already.”

“Yes, I’m aware of your fantasies about older men dominating and disciplining you,” Elias said, without any hint of emotion. “If I thought you could be managed with a spanking, I would have already given you one.”

“Ooh, Elias, you’re turning me on.” Melanie rubbed herself against his lap.

“Enough,” Elias said sternly. “Please put the knife back in the drawer.”

“What knife?” Melanie tried to look innocent.

Elias snatched the knife from her skirt waistband, throwing it toward the front door, far out of her reach. She lunged for it, but Elias caught her by one pigtail and held on. Melanie immediately began scratching his hand and trying to break his fingers.

“Get your hands off me!” she demanded. “Let me go!”

“So you can kill me? I think not.”

“I’ll scream,” she threatened. “I have neighbors. Someone will call the police.”

“And you know perfectly well that when I speak to the police, I’ll blackmail or confuse them into going away,” Elias said. “You know, it's highly telling that you’d wear that to try to seduce me. In fairness, I suppose you _are_ six for six in seducing people dressed like that. But I'm surprised you find it exciting at all, after what you experienced.”

“Stop!” Melanie snarled. “Don't you dare.”

Elias normally would not have bothered, but she _had_ just tried to murder him again. “You look like a whore with all that makeup on,” he recited, his words slow and deliberate.

The effect was immediate. Melanie blanched, her muscles going slack on her. Elias took advantage of her distraction and dragged her to the bathroom, where he shoved her head into the toilet.

“I'm doing this for your own good.” Elias repeated her childhood priest's words. “I don't want you to find out from a stranger what happens to good girls who dress like harlots.”

He shoved her head into the toilet water over and over again, flushing twice. When he yanked her up by the hair, what was left of yesterday’s mascara was running down her cheeks. Elias slapped her, spit on her, and rubbed his saliva into her smeared makeup. Then he plunged her head back into the toilet, pulled out his dick, and relaxed, letting his stream of piss hit the back of Melanie's head. He held her like that, head forced into the toilet, while he emptied his bladder on her hair.

Melanie was crying quietly by the time he yanked her head up and pushed her to her knees on the cold tile floor. She looked remarkably similar to how she had twenty years ago, when the priest who ran her school had first inflicted this particular trauma on her. Good. Elias wanted her as frightened and compliant for him as she’d been for Father Thomas. Elias took Melanie’s right hand and forced her to cross herself.

“Hail Mary,” Elias said sharply.

“Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee,” Melanie recited automatically. “Blessed are thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb Jesus. Holy Mary Mother of God, pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death, amen.”

As she crossed herself again, Elias reached under her skirt and found her as slick as she’d been the first time this had happened to her. His finger glided inside her easily.

“You orgasmed when Father Thomas did this to you,” Elias commented.

Melanie nodded, staring down into the toilet.

“You never told your father because you were humiliated and afraid of getting in trouble. But did you think you were special?” Elias penetrated her cunt with two more fingers and her mind with the knowledge of all the other teens Father Thomas had abused.  “All those girls could have avoided something so terrible if you’d only told your father. In a way, it’s partially your fault that a dozen other girls were molested before his death.”

Melanie pressed her fist to her mouth and sobbed. Elias fingered her as she rocked gently on her knees. He knew she needed to use the toilet, but he had no intention of letting her relieve her own needs just yet. She held herself with her other hand, trying not to have an accident and inadvertently stimulating herself in the process.

“There was more context to that story than your own need for secrecy and dignity,” Elias said. “And there is more context to _this_ story than your own selfish need for freedom and revenge. Now, will you please give up these petty assassination attempts?”

“Yes.” Melanie sounded far more contrite than Elias knew she really was.

“Thank you,” he said. “Now, I would like to see immediate improvement in three areas. The first, obviously, is your continued attempts to murder me. The second is your general behavior and attitude at work; I expect you to have a good attitude, not try to start an uprising among your co-workers. And the third is your consistent tardiness."

"I thought you were pleased with my performance other than trying to kill you!" Melanie interjected. "I've barely been a few minutes late since I started working at the Institute!"

"Yes, well, now that I have you on a, ahem, tighter leash, I may as well mold you into the perfect employee. What time do you get up in the morning?”

“Eight,” Melanie said.

“Eight?! Good Lord.” Elias released her hair and stood over her. “You do realize that you have a forty minute commute?”

“That’s not my fault,” Melanie muttered.

“No, but it does require you to wake up a bit earlier. Do you need help with that? I have an excellent alarm clock app. Or, if you’d prefer, you’re welcome to stay at my home on work nights. I only live a few blocks from the institute, so you could sleep in, and I’d be happy to help you arrive at work on time.”

She laughed derisively. “Oh please, Elias. Honestly, I should record this conversation and take it straight to HR. You had your chance earlier. I will _never_ have sex with you, you creepy old weirdo.”

Elias wasn’t insulted by her words. If anything, he delighted in them, if only because he knew she would have to eat them sooner or later—depending on how long she could keep her temper in check.

“That’s your choice,” Elias said agreeably. “You’re welcome to sleep in your own bed. But that means from now on, Melanie, I’d like you to start waking up at 7:15 and planning to arrive at the Institute by 8:45. Do you understand?”

Melanie was silent for a moment, and he could feel her seething at him. Suddenly, she lunged.

“Fuck you!” She punched him in the face, and while it hurt, she wasn’t particularly strong. “I want to quit! I don’t even want to work for your stupid Goddamn Institute anymore! Just let me quit, Goddammit!”

Elias easily subdued her with a chokehold. Although he was not particularly athletic, he was bigger and stronger than Melanie, and it certainly helped to have The Beholding’s omniscience in his toolbox. Melanie screamed in rage and tried to squeeze her way out, but Elias held her tightly until she went limp.

Elias sighed. He’d hoped to break her mind with implanted memories so he wouldn’t have to resort to this. But she’d forced his hand. When he was certain she was truly unconscious, he let her fall to the floor and stripped her of that ridiculous uniform. A thought struck him, and he pocketed her panties. He then retrieved Melanie’s own handcuffs from her sex toy chest and cuffed her wrists. As she grumbled and came to, he helped her into the shower and blasted her with cold water to wake her back up. Melanie shrieked, pressing her legs together, and her nipples hardened enticingly.

“I’m very disappointed by your progress, Melanie,” Elias said. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to take more drastic measures to help you meet my expectations.”

He hoisted her back out of the shower and dragged her dripping, goosefleshed body to her bedroom. She blinked as he produced more toys and tools from her collection.

“You can’t go through that,” she said weakly. “That’s my personal property. That’s illegal.”

“So is trying to kill people,” Elias retorted. “Where is your—ah, here it is.”

He held aloft her roll of sparkly red duct tape.

“What are you going to do with that?” Melanie asked, looking truly frightened now.

In answer, Elias shoved her panties into her mouth. Before Melanie could spit them out, he tore off a long strip of duct tape and slapped it over her mouth. He tore off another strip and slapped it diagonally over the other side of her mouth, forming an X with the tape.

“Much better,” he said. “I’m afraid you were right earlier; your neighbors very well might call the police if you scream. And while I could handle that, it’s an interruption I would very much like to avoid while performing surgery on the most sensitive part of your body.”

Melanie screamed bloody murder at that, but it didn’t matter. She was virtually silent with her underpants stuffed in her mouth. Elias gave her an injection of a short-acting muscle relaxer to keep her from fighting him, then he tied her down spread-eagle on top of her own unmade bed. She could barely twitch, but Elias knew he had less than twenty minutes, so he acted quickly.

“I really did try to work with you.” Elias sterilized Melanie’s clitoris with a stinging swab of disinfectant. He made sure to force it under the hood and around the sensitive nub. It wouldn’t do for her to acquire an infection. “I’m afraid you leave me no other choice, however.”

Melanie’s face was red from her crying and muffled screaming. Elias ignored that and used a large, self-cauterizing needle to implant the tiny electrode in her clitoris. Melanie fainted, so Elias assumed the process must be painful, but that really couldn’t be helped. He turned her head and injected the tracker nanites into her spine with a thin needle while Melanie groaned, still unconscious. Lastly, he strapped the tracker around her neck and secured the metal-reinforced silicone band with a tiny padlock. The latter device looked very much like a fitness tracker except that it was around her neck, and the screen showed a monitor similar to a volume meter rather than a step counter. The meter ranged from red in the lower end to green in the higher end. It currently sat static in the red.

Elias unlocked his smartphone to test the device’s pleasure function. Melanie’s eyes immediately fluttered open, and the collar inched toward the green.

“Ah, welcome back,” Elias greeted Melanie. “Allow me to introduce yourself to the new hardware I’ve just installed in your body. The implant controls sensation to your clitoris, and I’m afraid it is extremely permanent. Any attempt to remove it will result in, well, I think ‘castration’ is too clean a word for what the explosion would do to your clitoris, but you get the idea.” He turned up the pleasure, forcing her to become excited even as she wept over that particular horror. Elias continued, “The nanites monitor your neurotransmitters and report how naughty or nice you’re currently behaving, and the device responds accordingly. And the collar—” He stroked her neck where it met the silicone band. “—will display your arousal level at all times. And given that you’re naturally _very_ submissive in bed, it will also show your openness to following instructions.”

As traumatized as she was, Melanie tried to argue with him, but Elias just laughed.

“I think we both know that’s not true,” he said. “No need to fight it, Melanie. You should know by now you can’t keep secrets from me.”

While Melanie finished recovering from her drug-induced weakness, Elias laid out the contents of her toy chest on her dresser.

“It’s unfortunate you don’t have much opportunity to use these anymore,” he said. “I know you’ve been in a dry spell since Andy moved out. But he didn’t love you, did he? No, I don’t think anyone but your father has ever really loved you. And your father… what happened to him is so tragic, truly. I’m so sorry for your loss.”

He dropped just a glance of her father’s putrefying face into Melanie’s mind, and she wailed through her gag like he’d stabbed her with a hot poker. Elias smoothed her hair, which was drying in messy curls around her head.

“Let’s take your mind off that, shall we?” He retrieved a large vibrator and knelt between her bound legs on the bed. He twisted the vibrator on and stroked it over her folds, gathering lubrication. When he was satisfied, he worked it into her cunt. She was tight from the flat position and her distress, but a flick of his tongue surprised her enough to gain entry.

“I would like to ungag you before I have sex with you,” Elias said. “But again, those pesky neighbors. So unfortunately, I will have to show you a taste of what will happen to you if you scream, even though you aren’t currently doing anything wrong.”

He used his phone to give her a sudden, debilitating burst of pain. Melanie couldn’t even scream; the pain seemed to have winded her. She went very pale and still. If Elias weren’t so aroused from her pain, he might have felt a little guilty.

“I apologize again,” Elias said. “Is that sufficient? Or do you need another demonstration to keep you from screaming for help?”

Melanie shook her head frantically. Elias ungagged her and gave her a sip of water from the water bottle next to her bed. Once she stopped coughing, he settled between her legs again and gave her sore clitoris a long, slow lick. Melanie shuddered.

“Per your improvement plan, I’d like you to practice basic manners,” Elias said. “My expectation is that you ask for things using the word ‘please,’ and that you thank others when they do you favors. I also worry that perhaps I’ve let you become too informal with me. So for the time being, I would like you to call me ‘Sir’ or ‘Mr. Bouchard’ instead of Elias. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir, Mr. Bouchard,” Melanie said in a mocking tone, but the meter on her neck was wavering yellow-green.

“Thank you, Melanie.” He adjusted the vibrator inside her, enjoying the reaction it produced. “Now, I’m going to test the nanites by having sex with you. I’d like you to practice using your manners during this exercise.”

Melanie looked like she wanted to shout at him, to really let him have it for pretending like this was some corporate training bullshit, but she wisely bit her tongue. Elias caressed her with his tongue until she cried out softly. When she didn’t thank him, he paused expectantly to give her the opportunity.

“What—why did you—oh, I see, of course.” Melanie rolled her eyes. “Thank you, Sir.”

“I’d like you to be more specific than that,” Elias said. “For example, when Rosie brings you files for the third time in one week, I’d like you to try saying, ‘Thank you, Rosie, for bringing me those files!’”

Melanie’s face regained its color and then some. “I didn’t—she volunteered!”

"Nonetheless, she deserves a proper thank you," Elias said. “And when I am performing cunnilingus on you, I’d like you to say something like, ‘Thank you, Mr. Bouchard, for licking my cunt.’”

“I’m not saying that,” Melanie said, but with a sudden grimace, she seemed to change her mind. “Thank you, Mr. Bouchard for—for licking my cunt. There, are you happy?”

Elias flashed his most professional smile. “It’s a good start. Thank you, Melanie. Let’s keep practicing.”

His tongue attacked her newly modified clitoris again, this time drawing the bars on her collar straight to a full, glowing green.

“Thank you, Mr. Bouchard, Sir,” Melanie gasped. “I need to come, _please_ Sir, may I come?”

Elias decided to give her good manners some positive reinforcement, so he tapped the button on his smartwatch and licked her until she arched her back off the bed in bliss.

“Oh!” she cried. “Oh, Elias, fuck, thank you!”

It took her brain, and thus the nanites, a moment to catch up with her mistake. Elias simply waited, fucking her with her own vibrator. Melanie’s breathing suddenly went ragged, and she tried to double over. Her collar dropped to red.

“I’m sorry,” she forced out. “I’m sorry, Mr. Bouchard, please, have mercy!”

It wasn’t even Elias who was directly punishing her—it was her own nervous system. But Elias did have mercy, and he manually stopped the punishment. However, Melanie was less than grateful.

“Undo it!” she ordered him as soon as the pain stopped. “You can’t do this to me! I’m a human being! I’m a legal British citizen! I have rights! Undo whatever this fuckshit is immediately or I’ll sue you, and the Institute, and your Goddamn Beholding—”

Elias gave her a quick zap, just enough to quiet her. She scowled up at him.

“I understand that you’re frightened,” Elias said. “However, I won’t allow you to use abusive language toward me—or any other Institute employee—just because you’re upset. Would you like to reword your statement?”

Melanie swallowed. “Elias—Mr. Bouchard!” she corrected quickly. “Mr. Bouchard, I would like you to undo the procedure as I feel it violates my rights as a human being, an Institute employee, and a British citizen.” She wracked her brain when he didn’t immediately answer. “Thank you… for listening to my concerns?”

“There we are.” Elias stroked her knee. Despite his strong self-discipline, his cock ached to be inside Melanie. It was the least he deserved for spending so much time and energy dealing with her rebellious insistence on murdering him. “Melanie, thank you for bringing these concerns to me. I’m so sorry to hear you feel the procedure violates your rights. Unfortunately, as I said previously, the procedure is completely irreversible without seriously injuring you.”

Melanie sobbed again. Elias kissed her knee as he unbuttoned his own trousers. Her despair was making his blood pump like it hadn’t in years.

“Additionally, regarding the fairness of the procedure, I must remind you that you were warned several times of the consequences for your actions,” Elias continued. “I try hard to be a fair employer, so if there were ways I could have been clearer, I would love to have your feedback. But Melanie, you simply cannot try to murder anyone employed by the Institute. Particularly me. In fact, I notice that you have not apologized at all for your behavior. I find that discouraging. Do you have anything you’d like to say to me, Melanie?”

Melanie sneered through her tears and opened her mouth, but her nanites punished her before she could even say the first word. After a moment of internal struggle, she slumped against her bed and sniffed hard. “I’m… sorry, Mr. Bouchard.”

“And what are you sorry for?” Elias asked patiently.

“I’m sorry for attempting to murder you. Repeatedly. Even after you asked me to stop. Sir.”

Elias pulled the toy from her body and set it aside. “A good apology should include a mention of how you’ll do differently in the future. How are you planning to change your behavior?”

“I won’t try to kill you anymore.” 

“Thank you, Melanie,” Elias said. “And how would you like to make amends?”

“I’ll bring cookies for Rosie,” Melanie said. "And thank her specifically when she helps me with something."

“That sounds lovely. And what do you propose you might do to show your remorse for previously trying to kill me?”

Melanie squeezed her eyes shut, radiating beautiful, exhausted defeat. “Please, Mr. Bouchard, I don’t know, Sir. Please tell me how I can make amends to you.”

“I think we could build rapport by spending more time together,” Elias said. “To start with, you may come by my office for lunch this week. No need to pack; I’ll bring something for you.”

Melanie nodded, and Elias wanted to climax off her sheer dread alone.

“Secondly, you insulted me quite a lot earlier,” Elias said. “I believe you called me a ‘creepy old weirdo’ and said you would never have sex with me. How do you think you could make amends for that?”

Melanie sighed. “Please, Mr. Bouchard, would you like to have sex with me?”

“Oh, I very much would, Melanie.” Elias released his erection. “Thank you so much for asking me.”

“Yes, well…” Melanie looked at her nightstand. “I suppose you already know where the condoms are.”

“No need for that,” Elias said. He rested his weight on Melanie’s body.

“Wait, stop!” Melanie squirmed. “Untie me! I’ll do it, I’ll cooperate! No, I thought you would—”

But Elias was throbbing, impatient, and beyond tired of being polite. If Melanie was uncomfortable or afraid while he fucked her, so much the better at this point. He covered her mouth with his hand and shoved into her. After months of putting up with her constant disrespect and her insultingly poorly executed assassination attempts, he finally had his delicious revenge.

For a moment, at least. It didn’t take him long to notice that Melanie had completely frozen. He had somehow pushed her too far, although he hadn’t seen anything in the priest incident that would connect to this. Nonetheless, Melanie was as white and rigid as her bare walls, and the warmth on his stomach told him she'd lost control of her bladder. Annoyed, Elias tried to quickly sift through her life’s memories, but there were too many. He needed to narrow it down.

Melanie's default reaction was fight; a freeze reaction in someone who didn’t ordinarily freeze usually meant a childhood trigger. Elias dug in and, after a moment of scanning, found it in her late teens. He made her relive the full thing with him while he fucked her bound body.

“Ah, I see. You married an older man at eighteen. My, he really was a terrible person. No wonder your father was so disappointed in you for marrying him,” Elias said casually.

Melanie’s only response was a slight trembling of her chin. She lay petrified, staring past Elias.

“Ahh, so that’s where your fear of being trapped comes from,” Elias said. “I had no idea it was rooted in such a literal experience. And no wonder you repressed these memories so thoroughly. Until now, anyway. Very impressive indeed.  Hmm, but have you noticed how formative these experiences were for so many of your sexual preferences? Between Jason and Father Thomas, I think we’ve covered 90% of your fetishes.”

Elias took a handkerchief from his pocket and attended to his bloody nose. He returned the cloth and then rose off Melanie to untie her. Even once all her limbs were free, Melanie barely moved. She shivered, refusing to look at Elias even as he mounted her again.

“Melanie, now that you’re untied, I’d like to go over some other expectations,” he said, and that seemed to at least get her attention. “When we have intercourse, I expect you to guide me inside you and then masturbate unless I've forbidden you from doing so.”

She grasped him and shoved him inside her body, then stared at the ceiling as she rubbed herself absently.

“Could you look me in the eyes, please, Melanie?”

Melanie tried to resist, but she quickly flinched and met his gaze.

Elias smiled at her. “Excellent, thank you, Melanie. Could you please wrap your legs around me and kiss me as well?”

Melanie was too shell-shocked to argue. He fucked her like that for several moments, and his power over her was even more delicious than her tight, hot body gripping his. He pulled out and stood over her on his knees.

“Onto your stomach, please, Melanie,” he said. “I’d like to use your rear entrance.”

She rolled prone onto her stomach and hugged her pillow. Elias lifted her hips until she was on her knees, face still hidden in the pillow.

“Could you please hold yourself open?” Elias positioned her hands how he wanted them.

Melanie obeyed. Elias nestled his face between her warm cheeks and lapped at her arsehole. She jerked in surprise, but her fear slowly melted into pleasure. Even without being able to see her tracker, Elias knew from her squirming and wetness that she was becoming more and more excited. He coated his cock with the lubricant she kept in her nightstand as he worked one finger inside her and kissed her left buttock.

“Do you have anything to say to me?” he asked.

“Thank you, Mr. Bouchard.” Melanie turned her head to speak. “Thank you for licking my arsehole, Sir. It feels so good, Sir.”

“Would you like me to stop?”

“No, Sir. Please keep licking and fingering my arsehole, Mr. Bouchard.”

Elias was happy to take her feedback. When he finally got his second finger into her, Melanie whimpered.

“Please, Sir, may I masturbate?”

“Yes, Melanie. I think that would be a wonderful idea.”

He was starting to suspect the key to her full cooperation, but he needed to test it more. He needed to make sure it wasn’t just his own arousal blinding him. He shifted so he could replace his fingers with his cock.

Melanie yelped in pain when he slid into her arse, but she made no effort to stop him.

“Does that hurt?” Elias asked.

“Yes, Mr. Bouchard.”

“Would you like me to stop?”

“No, Mr. Bouchard. Please fuck my arse to punish me for being rude to you and trying to murder you, Sir.”

She had fantasized about this before, Elias knew. And now he realized exactly how polite, cooperative, and obedient she could be when she was on the verge of orgasming. He pulled her hair and fucked her hard, but that only made her more submissive.

“Thank you, Sir!” she cried, loudly enough that the neighbors must think they were filming pornography. “Oh, _please_ fuck me, Mr. Bouchard. Please let me come, please please…”

“Yes, come for me.” He breathlessly tapped his watch.

He held on to her hair as she screamed and thrashed around. She clenched around tight him, milking his own orgasm from him. He shot his seed deep inside her, and then he slipped out of her arse, lay down beside her, and stroked her arm.

Melanie jerked away from him. “Don’t touch me,” she snapped, then added sarcastically, _“Please.”_

“I think you still don’t fully understand how this works,” Elias said. “For all intents and purposes, I own you, Melanie. Doubly so, now that I’ve implanted the device inside you. Despite what you may believe, I am not cruel or unreasonable. But I do expect my employees to work hard and meet expectations, and that includes making amends _properly_ when they have behaved badly toward someone else.”

He put his hand back on her arm, and she tensed but did not pull away this time. Elias stroked her soft skin, enjoying how smooth she felt under his fingers. Someday, perhaps, he would mar that smoothness. But for now, it was enough to mar her mind.

“Oh, by the way, Melanie,” he said, careful to keep his amusement out of his voice. “My expectation is that when I finish sodomizing you, you’ll thank me by cleaning me with your tongue.”

There was a glimmer of hatred as she stared at him, not to mention disgust, but she lowered her head to obey regardless.

“Wait.” He tugged her up by the hair. “You’re forgetting something.”

She stared blankly at him. “What?”

He took her right hand once again and made her make the sign of the cross. “Bless us oh Lord,” he prompted her.

Melanie’s eyes sparkled with hatred and humiliation, even as he dialed up her arousal with a quick swipe of his finger. She wasn’t even religious anymore, honestly never _had_ been religious even as a schoolgirl, but she found being made to say grace for this utterly repulsive. But she was shamefully aroused again, and she obeyed him anyway.

“Bless us oh Lord, and these thy gifts which we are about to receive, from thy bounty through Christ our Lord, Amen.” She frowned at him, but it was less than her scowl had been even a moment before. “May I suck your dick now, please?”

“Of course, Melanie. Go ahead.”

He lay back and nudged up her arousal through his smartwatch until her chin and breasts were illuminated green in the dusk. It was amusing to watch her grow more and more enthusiastic as she suckled his semi-erection.

“Thank you, Melanie.” He combed his fingers through her hair, which drew a contented moan and shiver from her. “You’re very good with your tongue. I promise to help you become a good girl—and a good employee—no matter how much you resist.”

Melanie paused at that. “What do you mean, Sir?”

Elias patted the bed beside him and held Melanie like a lover as she crawled back up to his side. “I’ve noticed that you’re very cooperative, friendly, and helpful at times,” he said. “Unfortunately, the moment I allow you to orgasm, you regain your bad attitude. So I’ve decided that it would be best if, effective immediately, you lose that privilege.”

“No, please,” Melanie begged. “Elias—Mr. Bouchard, please, you can’t do that to me! Please don’t, please.”

He could feel how hard she was throbbing with need again, and rather than weakening his resolve, it strengthened it.

“I’m sorry, Melanie. The decision has already been made. But I’m certain you will do an excellent job making amends and improving your performance at work, and if you do, we can discuss reinstating that privilege in our next quarterly probation meeting. I’ve already put it in your calendar for September 22nd.”

He caressed her body as if to soothe her, but in reality it was solely to drive her even more wild. Melanie sobbed into his chest while Elias kissed her all over. She was physically exhausted, emotionally broken, and sentenced to a maddening pleasure limbo for the next three months (minimum). Elias became so hard from that that he fucked her again, both of them on their sides, and left his cock inside her when he finished just a few moments later.

“Mr. Bouchard, will you—” Melanie struggled to catch her breath from crying so hard. “Will you please consider letting me come if I go above and beyond to try to meet your expectations? Sir?”

“Yes, Melanie, of course. It’s always a possibility. But I will absolutely not consider it if you pester me about it. You understand.”

Melanie clung to him, as if it would change his mind. It didn’t. But she clearly took a desperate, childlike comfort in his whispered words.

“Yes, Mr. Bouchard.” She hid her face in his chest. “Thank you, Sir. Will you at least let me take off the tracker while I’m at work? Please?”

“No, Melanie. That’s when the tracker is most vital. You’ll just have to live with your co-workers staring at it and asking questions. You’ll become used to it, just as you’ll become used to the constant need to orgasm. And I’ll provide you with the support you need to get through this transition, too.”

He stroked her hair lovingly, and by the time she cried herself to sleep, he was hard inside her again.


End file.
